Felicity and the Legend of Deltarune
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Felicity seems to be having trouble in Auradon Prep lately. Not that anyone is bullying her or her friends don't trust her anymore, but she feels bored. Eventually, a story writing assignment in class turns into a new adventure when her friend Carlos finds a book called "Deltarune" which sounds familiar in a family sense like her mother's adventure in Undertale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You sick of my _Descendants_ stories yet? How about a crossover you didn't expect? That's all I can say, I'll update this when I can since this one isn't based on an RP. This came to me in a dream like how Toby Fox came up with this game which isn't exactly a prequel or sequel to _Undertale_. I guess it's an equal like _Shock Treatment_ is to _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. I own my OCs, everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Read & Review for now.**

* * *

It was just another day in Auradon Prep. Felicity Precious Chantal Forte was in her sophomore year as she, along with her new best friends by the names of Jay, Carlos, Mal, and Evie, were there with her. Not to mention her very best friend from early childhood, Gabrielle, the daugter of Belle and King Adam AKA The Beast. She managed to fit in and adjust alright, though today felt different. She wasn't sure what it was, but today felt out of the ordinary. She was in her Magical History class and she normally paid attention with occasional daydreaming whenever she would be asked to read along until her name would be called.

Today, Felicity was walking with her class to the library. She kept her head low and to the floor so she would make sure not to trip over anything. She always viewed herself as clumsy. Like her mother before her from what she heard from others. She loved this school and everything, especially with the new friends she had who were self-proclaimed as "rotten to the core". They didn't like her at first since her mother was a hero of adventures in the Disney Kingdom along with Sora who currently lived with King Mickey and Queen Minnie Mouse who constructed Auradon 20 years ago before any of them were born.

"You okay, Flick?" A voice spoke up.

"Wh-What?" Felicity asked before looking to the source of the voice who was her best friend in Auradon, Carlos deVil, despite being the son of Cruella. Not to mention how their friendship mirrored her mother's friendship with her godfather, Uncle Atticus, AKA Ace Detective Atticus Fudo as he was known as by these days.

"You okay?" Carlos repeated his question. "You don't seem like yourself today."

"Oh... I-I'm fine, Carlos..." Felicity soon said with her very soft voice almost as quiet as a whisper with a hint of a French accent due to growing up in France despite having an English father and American mother. "I guess I was just a little distracted."

"Yeah, Fairy Godmother called on you a couple of times in Remedial Goodness, but you didn't seem to listen to her," Carlos replied. "That's unlike you. You're lucky you didn't get detention."

"Right... Um... So what's going on in class?" Felicity asked.

"Well, you might like this one since your mother's a writer," Carlos smiled to help comfort her. "We're supposed to pick out a book to write our own story out based on it. I believe your mother calls it 'Fan Fiction'."

"Fan Fiction?" Felicity replied. "Oh, that sounds beneath moi... I am not very creative."

"Oh, I'm sure you can be if you want to be," Carlos urged. "Here, why don't I help you find a book and maybe we can work together? Teacher says we can be in pairs or groups if you want."

"Um... Well... Okay... I guess I could do that." Felicity shrugged.

"You guys, she said it's okay," Carlos then smiled as he summoned Mal, Evie, and Jay. "We thought maybe you'd like to work with us since you know us best besides maybe Gabrielle and Charity."

"Uh... Okay..." Felicity replied.

"All right!" Jay beamed. "Let's go find a book!"

"Shh!" Some voices hissed as that was pretty loud.

"Sorry." Jay grinned sheepishly.

Felicity gave a weary smile to her VK friends as they soon began to explore to look for some books to read.

* * *

"The Monster in the Closet?" Evie asked, looking from one she found. "Sounds like a baby book."

"Oh, that's my mother's book," Felicity recognized. "It's based off of an adventure about monsters you find under the bed or in the closet that scare human kids."

Evie gave a small smirk to that. "Sounds like any other day on the Isle."

"Oh, my." Felicity gulped a bit. She was a bit cowardly at times, though probably not as much as say Scooby-Doo or the ironically named Courage the Cowardly Dog.

"Buck up, Fliss, I'm just kidding." Evie told her.

"Heh." Felicity replied as they kept browsing.

"This book looks interesting," Jay said, finding a book. "It's called 'The World of Solitaire'. Pretty much like the card game, but the suits are different kingdoms. Like the Club Kingdom, the Spade Kingdom, the Heart Kingdom, or the Diamond Kingdom."

"I like the sound of that last one." Evie smirked.

"Yeah, me too," Mal agreed. "Really though? The World of Solitaire? Sounds like someone's running out of ideas."

"Deltarune?" Carlos spoke up.

Everyone looked to him as he found a bright blue book with shades of black with the cover being bright and flashy. The group soon gathered around the book.

"That... That almost looks like... The time my mother went to that world she called 'Undertale'." Felicity remarked.

"That has to be a coincidence," Jay replied. "It looks pretty cool. It follows the tale of a kid named Kris Dreemur, the adoptive child of Toriel as they go on a journey with a delinquent named Susie."

"Dreemur... Toriel..." Felicity muttered to herself. "That's basically Undertale! It has to be linked to my mother's story..."

"Ah, relax, Flick..." Jay told her. "You're just anxious 'cuz school's been so boring lately. It's not like you're gonna end up in this world like your mom did."

"But aren't we all following our parents' paths?" Felicity asked. "Mal, you nearly turned evil like your mother when Uma almost ruined the dance and Ben went all Beast on you."

"I say we check out the book." Carlos suggested.

"Ugh... Is no one listening to me?" Felicity groaned.

They soon met with the librarian who was Webster from Belle and Adam's castle. They checked out the book and he wished them goodbye as he gave the definition on their way out.

"What is this, WordGirl World?" Jay muttered from Webster's mannerisms.

"That's just how Webster is." Felicity replied.

* * *

They soon met up in the cafeteria as Mrs. Potts made some dinner. They all talked about possible project ideas before Felicity could had sworn she saw the book glowing. Carlos smiled to Felicity before seeing her in concern and decided to help her out.

"Hey, Flick, you're trailing off again," Carlos said to his best girl friend. "You should stop worrying."

"But the book... It glowed..." Felicity said. "I know what I saw... I just..."

"The book's fine," Carlos said before taking it and opening it up. "See? It just-"

The book soon glowed around the two of them and sucked them in.

"FELICITY! CARLOS!" Jay, Evie, and Mal cried out.

The book then closed shut after they were sucked in.

"Whoa... Didn't see that one comin'..." Dude said.

"You don't think your mom did this, do you?" Jay asked Mal.

"I... I don't think so..." Mal replied. "Where did they go?"


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity and Carlos groaned as they both woke up in the middle of a hallway. It appeared to be a school hallway with lockers and posters on the walls, but no. It was not Auradon Prep.

"What happened?" Carlos muttered.

"Carlos? Oh, thank goodness you're here too!" Felicity said in relief.

"Felicity? Oh, hey." Carlos replied.

The two then hugged each other warmly, both very relieved to see each other.

"Where are we?" Carlos wondered.

"I... I was gonna ask you that..." Felicity replied. "We seem to be in... School... But it isn't Auradon Prep."

"No, it isn't." Carlos shook his head in agreement.

"H-Hey, why aren't you two in class?" A frail voice spoke up.

The two soon looked to see what looked like a dinosaur with glasses. Felicity recognized the description from her mother's story about Undertale. Could this had been Alphys?

"Oh, uh, we, uh, um..." Carlos stammered, not sure what to say.

"Y-Y-You must be new... I-I haven't seen you before, especially n-not in my c-c-classroom," The monster replied. "I-I guess you'll h-h-have t-to come with me to the principal's office."

"Oh, uh, that shouldn't be necessary," Felicity spoke up, trying to let her voice be heard for a change rather than fading away in the background like when she was a little girl. "What if we just joined your class for the day? My friend and I are lost in this world."

"Uh,... Um... W-Well... Okay..." The monster replied. "I-In that case, m-m-my name is Professor Alphys."

'So it is Alphys.' Felicity thought to herself.

"Y-You must come with m-me then, class is about to s-start," Alphys told them, leading them down the hallway into her classroom. "Oh... B-B-By the way... W-Who are you two? Y-Y-You seem different t-t-than most monsters... Y-You remind me of Kris."

Felicity pondered on who Kris could possibly be, but soon gave her name.

"F-F-Felicity... W-What a nice name... A-A-And you, young man?" Alphys replied.

"Oh, I'm Carlos," Carlos replied. "Carlos Oscar deVil."

"I-I-Interesting name..." Alphys said as she led them to her classroom, and coincidentally, there seemed to be four empty desks in the classroom.

"Oscar?" Felicity asked her best friend in Auradon Prep.

"Precious Chantal?" Carlos smirked playfully.

"Oh, you jerk!" Felicity smirked back, punching him in the arm.

"Ease up, Papa's Girl." Carlos chuckled.

"H-H-Hey, now, n-no fighting your friends." Alphys said.

"We're not fighting, ma'am, we're just playing," Felicity replied. "We're best friends... Almost like siblings with each other."

"O-O-Okay... Um... Anyway," Alphys replied before speaking up to her class. "C-C-Class, we have a couple of n-new students joining us for the day. Th-Their names are Felicity Precious C-C-Chantal Forte and C-Carlos O-Oscar deVil."

The class looked over silently.

"I-I hope you can m-make them feel at home," Alphys said to her official students. "M-M-Maybe you two can sit in the back. N-Not everyone is here just yet."

"Yes, ma'am," Felicity smiled. "Thank you."

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Carlos added.

The two then walked off together.

* * *

"At least we're here together as friends." Felicity told Carlos.

"Yeah, I'd rather you be my friend over Harry and Jace." Carlos replied.

"You were once friends with Harry Hook?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, no, not that Harry," Carlos replied. "Harry Badun. He and Jace are cousins and the sons of Horace and Jasper."

"Those two got _married_?" Felicity grimaced. "Ugh, their mothers must've been drunk or really desperate."

"I think they were just using me anyway," Carlos replied. "They're pretty fake friends. I think my only real friends back on the Isle of the Lost before Ben let us come to Auradon were Jay, Evie, and Mal, even if Jay messes with me all the time."

"Aw, Carlos..." Felicity sighed. "I'd never let anything happen to you. You're my favorite friend of you guys."

"R-Really...?" Carlos smiled bashfully.

"Yeah," Felicity smiled back sincerely. "You feel like a brother to me. Kind of like my mother's friendship with Uncle Atticus."

"That does sound pretty good from what I heard with a lot of things that those two did about 20 years ago with King Mickey and Queen Minnie." Carlos beamed.

The two then shared a friendly hug.

"Aww... Your friendship is cute~" A reindeer girl smiled.

"Um... Thanks... Um...?" Felicity drawed out, hoping to get her name.

"Oh, my name is Noelle," The reindeer smiled. "Noelle Holiday."

"Heh, pretty name," Felicity replied before joking. "Is your father Rudolph?"

Noelle gasped from that. "How did you know?"

"Uh..." Felicity and Carlos blinked, not sure what to say to that.

Noelle giggled then. "You must know my mother too then?" she then asked. "She's the Mayor."

"Oh, well, uh, that sounds nice." Felicity said.

"Yeah!" Carlos added before whispering to Felicity. "What's a mayor?"

"Someone who is in charge of a city or a town." Felicity replied.

"Oh, like how King Mickey runs Disney Castle or how Ben runs Auradon with his parents?" Carlos then asked.

"Something like that, yeah." Felicity then nodded.

"King? Castle?" Noelle asked. "You two must be royalty."

"Heh, it's kind of a long story, Noelle," Felicity said. "But it's good to meet you. I see you're a fan of the holidays."

"Hm? Oh, yes," Noelle beamed. "I absolutely love Christmas."

"I bet." Carlos chuckled a bit.

* * *

The bell soon rang which meant it was time for class to start. Alphys soon explained that it was time for group projects and everyone would have to pair up, but luckily, the students could choose who they wanted to work with. This was especially good for Felicity and Carlos since they already knew each other. Suddenly, a student walked in who looked a lot like Frisk and Chara from what Felicity remembered from Undertale.

"So, does everyone have a-" Alphys began before looking to see the student who came in. "Oh... K-Kris! We thought you weren't coming today. We're doing group projects this month. Uh... So walk around and find a partner, okay?"

"Kris..." Felicity whispered from the name.

Kris soon wandered around a bit to see their fellow students before coming up to Noelle first.

"Hey, Kris! What's up?" Noelle smiled to the human. "Didja lose your pencil again? Here, you want the candy cane one or the one with lights on it?"

"I think... Uh... Kris wants to be your partner." Carlos said to her, not sure if Kris was a boy or a girl.

"Huh? You want to be partners?" Noelle then asked.

Kris nodded to the reindeer in confirmation.

"Um... Sorry..." Noelle replied. "Berdley already asked me, but I could ask Ms. Alphys if we could make a group of three! I'll ask if you're sure."

Kris looked unsure and shrugged as they would think that over for right now.

"Yeah, I'm sure there's someone else you can ask!" Noelle smiled. "Like those new kids in the back. They seem to know a lot of kings and queens."

Felicity and Carlos both looked bashful from that.

"Ah, Kris. Late again, I see," The bird student beside Noelle smirked. "Hm? You need a partner? Sorry, I'm already partners with the second smartest student. Though... Wait! Kris, now that I think about it... Your unique skillset might might help a LOT on this assignment!"

Felicity narrowed her eyes as she didn't seem to like this boy already. He sounded very snide and snooty.

"Pfft! NOT!" The boy then mocked with a snort. "I actually want to get an 'A'!"

"Jerk." Felicity narrowed her eyes.

"He would fit in on the Isle." Carlos commented.

"KRISP! Awa... Ver sorz..." Another student spoke up, showing to be a Temmie. "Tem already have partner!" he then took out a hard-boiled egg to put on his desk.

"Uh... Okay then...?" Carlos blinked, not sure how else to respond to that.

"Yo, Kris!" A monster kid spoke next, a lot like the Monster Kid that Felicity's mother knew with her friend Katie and Katie's genderless cousin, Frisk. "Show up earlier next time! I ended up having to partner with Snowy, haha. Now he keeps turning me to say 'Howdy, Partner!' like a cowboy..."

"Looks like a Snowdrake." Felicity commented from Snowy.

"One of those monsters your mom met in this world?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." Felicity nodded.

"Partn'er? I hardly know 'er!" Snowy laughed at his own joke. "Haha, whatya think of that one? Funny, right?"

Kris simply stared Snowy down.

"No?" Snowy then asked. "Well, I got news for you, pal! I already GOT a partner! SCRAM!"

"Okay, I take it back, he could belong on the Isle." Carlos then said.

"I think he knows your mother." Felicity replied.

The two then laughed together.

A gothic cat girl was shown to be playing on her phone until she looked up to see Kris was asking to be her partner next. "...Taken." she then said, already knowing what he wanted.

"Kris! You know that Cattie and Jockington are always partner!" A snake smirked as he spoke up, moving around like an old-fashioned rapper from the 1990's. "We're the ultimate academic duo! Ever since our first gym class! It was Hula Hoop Day and they ran out of hoops for us, so she used me instead. That's our origin story!"

"How touching..." Felicity muttered dryly.

"You sounded just like your mother's daughter then." Carlos commented.

"Merci," Felicity said to him. "I really try."

"Better you than me." Carlos smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Mew Mew, you'll always be my partner." Alphys whispered to her phone as she watched an anime on it, though claimed that it was animated schoolwork.

Kris soon went back to Noelle to accept her offer from earlier.

"Do you wanna be partners?" Noelle asked the human.

Kris nodded.

"Okay, I'll ask!" Noelle beamed. "Miss Alphys! Um, is it okay if we have a group of three?"

"Hey! What? No!" Berdley flipped out. "I do NOT approve of this! ABORT!"

"Oh, give Kris a chance!" Felicity told him.

"You stay out of this, newbie." Berdley narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Carlos glared.

"Make me!" Berdley glared back.

"H-H-Hey, now, enough of that." Alphys told her students.

"B-Besides, Kris doesn't have a-" Noelle was about to add.

"Noelle, what were you saying?" Alphys then asked the reindeer girl.

"She was just saying we're FINE with being alone." Berdley smirked which made Felicity and Carlos both angry.

"I'll pluck his feathers." Felicity growled as her eyes flashed a hellish red.

"Easy there, Baby Bat." Carlos tried to calm her down.

Felicity's fingers began to claw scratch marks onto her desk as she tried to settle herself down before she would end up attacking Berdley and getting into trouble in a new school.

"A-Actually, I just wanted to know if-" Noelle began to whisper apprehensively.

"Noelle, can you PLEASE speak up?" Alphys asked.

* * *

Suddenly, the door shot open which startled the class. Felicity and Carlos looked over to see a student there who looked like a rebel. Sort of like Mal if she were a biker/Greaser delinquent type.

"H-Hi, Susie..." Alphys smiled nervously to the student who had arrived.

Susie soon walked in, dramatically and intensely. "...Am I late?" she then asked in a gruff, dark voice.

"Now she sounds like Bea Santello." Felicity said to Carlos.

"Who's that?" Carlos asked. "Another Undertale friend?"

"No, Bea's from Possum Springs from when my mother ended up in that one game called Night in the Woods," Felicity replied. "I'll tell you that story later."

"Oh, n-no! You're fine!" Alphys grinned nervously to Susie despite being the teacher. "W-We were just, uh... Ch-Choosing partners for the next group project, and... Um... Susie, you're with Kris!"

"I guess by default." Carlos whispered to Felicity who nodded from that.

"Great." Susie replied.

"N-Now that everyone's here, I'll write the assignment!" Alphys said, going to her chalkboard, but stopped herself from writing anything. "Uh... H-Has anyone seen the chalk? This is the third time it's gone missing, and... Y-You all know I can't start class without some!"

No one seemed to say anything. Carlos and Felicity just shrugged.

"H-How about this?" Alphys narrowed her eyes, trying to sound strict and tough. "If no one speaks up... E-Everyone gets in trouble!"

It was still dead silent.

"A-Anyone? P-Please...?" Alphys began to get overwhelmed.

"Hey, there might be a box in the supply closet?" Noelle suggested. "Miss Alphys, why don't Susie, the new kids, and I-"

"G-Good idea, Noelle!" Alphys grinned. "Susie, s-since you came in last, why don't you go get it for me?"

"...Whatever." Susie shrugged as she then left the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

"And K-Kris... Can you go with her and make sure she, um, actually gets it?" Alphys then requested. "And, um, stays out of trouble? Thanks, Kris! See you later!"

"We'll go too, Miss Alphys." Felicity spoke up, raising her hand and referred to herself and Carlos.

"W-What?" Carlos gulped as Susie seemed to scare him a bit.

"Oh, uh, F-Felicity, y-you don't h-have to-" Alphys replied.

"I think we should go," Felicity said to her and Carlos. "That way we can get to know the school better and made find a way out since we don't know what's going on here."

"Ohh." Carlos then winked from that.

"W-Well, alright, i-if you insist." Alphys told the new students.

Felicity, Kris, and Carlos soon went to the door.

"So is Frisk a boy or a girl?" Carlos asked Felicity.

"...Yes." Felicity replied.

Carlos pulled a strange face on the way out.

* * *

The three soon came into the hallway as Susie appeared to be doing something on her own. She soon took out a piece of chalk and appeared to be eating it.

"Did she just eat the chalk?!" Carlos gasped.

Susie soon turned around as she spotted them and heard Carlos. "Kris... Newbies..." she then said.

"We have names." Felicity replied.

"I don't care what they could possibly be," Susie snorted before turning away. "Anyway... Didn't see ya there. Hey... You didn't see anything just now, did you?"

"Uh-oh..." Carlos muttered as that was never a good question to hear back on the Isle. "Uh, no? See?" he then ruffled down his hair a bit. "The hair just got in my eyes. I have a lot of black and white hair, see? It, uh, it runs in my family."

Kris looked silent like Frisk.

"Huh? You can't even say?" Susie soon asked Kris.

"Look, I don't know why you ate that chalk, but that was very unnecessary." Felicity spoke up.

"Ah... You three..." Susie said, turning to them before walking up to them and shoved them violently against the lockers by their shirts. "Hey... Let me tell you a secret: quiet and nosy people piss me off."

"Got it..." Felicity and Carlos groaned a bit.

"You think just 'cuz you don't say anything and you don't even know me but you boss me around, I can't tell EXACTLY what you're thinking?" Susie snarled to her prey. "'It's over! We caught Susie eating ALL the chalk! This was her LAST chance! Now she'll FINALLY be expelled!'"

"Uh... No... We're not thinking that at all..." Felicity said, suddenly scared.

"Heh, so much for your bravery, Pale Face," Susie smirked. "And come on, Kris. Don't act shocked, you know it's true. Everyone's waiting for it. Everyone wants it. So, congrats, Kris. You and your new army got me. I'm done for. Just let me say one little thing."

"Sure." Felicity and Carlos replied nervously.

"Seems like a waste to get expelled just for having a snack." Susie then said.

"Uh, yeah, why split hairs?" Carlos replied with a nervous chuckle. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"Heh... So you guys, if I KNOW you're gonna pull the trigger, heheh... Why don't I just get expelled for some REAL carnage?" Susie grinned darkly then. "How do you guys feel... About losing your face?!" she then looked quite evil and hungry.

"Easy, easy, I don't think my girlfriend and dog would like that!" Carlos yelped.

Susie then began to look like she was about to eat them. However, at the last minute, she soon dropped the three flat on the floor. "Nah..." she then said, walking off as Carlos hugged Felicity because that really scared him and she did her best to soothe him like a big sister to her little brother. "Kris, you've got a good mother. It'd be a shame to make her bury her child. Alright, let's get this over with."

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" Felicity quickly asked.

"We'll get more chalk," Susie replied. "Mosey back to class. And then, Kris... YOU'LL do our project. You two saw nothing."

Felicity and Carlos then quickly denied that they saw anything so they wouldn't get on Susie's bad side which seemed to be quite a literal grave mistake.

"How's that sound?" Susie smirked to Kris.

Kris was about to give a thumb gesture to mean "Good" or "Bad".

"Don't bother answering," Susie interrupted before walking off ominously. "If you haven't gotten it by now, your choices don't matter. Let's go, freaks."

Carlos soon helped Felicity up as Kris came up with them as they were all forced to now follow after Susie.

"God, can you guys walk any slower or what?" Susie scoffed as they walked along to the supply closet. "Nah, I get it. Not used to walking around without someone holding your hand? C'mon freaks."

"She's worse than Audrey." Felicity frowned.

"Or my mother." Carlos added.

* * *

They soon came to the end of the hallway to find a pair of double doors.

"Well, here's the closet," Susie remarked. "Too bad... We were just starting to have fun."

The doors soon opened and something ominous began to happen. The lights seemed to darken a bit and the atmosphere suddenly felt very freaky.

"Hey, guys, is it me or is it REALLY dark in there?" Susie asked, suddenly nervous.

"What's up?" Felicity asked her. "Scared of the dark, Mistress of Bullying?"

"What?! N-No!" Susie huffed. "What's the hold-up with you guys anyway? Are you gonna go in or what?"

Kris began to back up a bit nervously.

"Fine! If you're gonna be WIMPS, then I'll-" Susie glared before looking back in the dark room and looked over to them, firmly. "We'll all go in at the same time!"

"Uh, me too?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, you too, Monochrome Hair!" Susie replied.

"...It can't be that bad, right?" Felicity bit her lip to Carlos.

"C-Come on, it can't be worse than when Maleficent nearly took over the school until Mal turned her into a gecko." Carlos replied.

"All right then... Ladies' first, I guess..." Felicity then sighed shakily before going in with the other three.

They soon came into the dark room with the hallway light outside being their only source of light.

"See? Why are you so scared?" Susie mocked. "There's nothing in here but old papers. Let's try to find a light switch."

They soon came inside, but aside from the papers, it seemed to be total darkness.

"I don't think I can find or feel a switch." Carlos said in concern.

"Guess it's further in then." Susie shrugged as she walked off then.

"Oh... Felicity, I don't trust this..." Carlos said nervously.

"Maybe we should get back to class," Felicity replied. "I'm sorry, Carlos, I shouldn't have forced you here with us."

"This is big... We're gonna disappear like Aziz..." Carlos said.

"Who's Aziz?" Felicity asked.

"Exactly!" Carlos replied. "Uh... He's Aladdin and Jasmine's son."

"Why haven't I met him in school?" Felicity then asked.

"He mysteriously disappeared," Carlos said. "No one's seen him, but he was supposed to come to school with us when we first started going after Ben let me, Jay, Evie, and Mal come over."

"Weird... But I don't know if we'll end up like him... Wherever he might've ended up." Felicity shrugged.

They kept walking around, finding a lot more room than they had expected.

"Uh... Kind of big for a closet, huh?" Susie asked them. "You'd think we would've reached the end by now."

"Man, it just keeps going..." Felicity commented.

"Uh, hey, guys?" Susie then spoke up. "I think this closet's broken. There aren't any walls..."

"What about the chalk?" Carlos asked.

"Well... We've worked hard enough," Susie replied. "If Alphys wants chalk so bad, she can get it herself. Let's split."

Kris, Carlos, Felicity, and Susie then went to leave out of the strange closet. However, the door shut before they could have a chance to get out.

"W-What the-?!" Susie glared before running up to the door. "Hey, this isn't funny! **LET US OUT! LET US-**"

The floor began to rumble a bit with the papers.

Susie soon backed up in shock. "The floor! It's-"

They began to back up as the papers fell all around them. Felicity and Carlos were very concerned. They were already in a new adventure now and already they were going to be thrown into another one. The floor soon gave out and the four were soon falling in mid-air into a random pit of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity and Carlos groaned before they soon began to wake up. They were in one adventure and were now suddenly forced into another. They woke up with Kris who now looked very different. As did they. They had battle armor with their own swords which made them look curious. Susie didn't appear to be found.

"Kris, is that you?" Carlos asked.

Kris stood up and soon nodded in silence.

"That no talking thing is really creeping me out." Carlos commented.

"Ah, you'll be fine," Felicity replied. "I guess the question is: where are we?"

They soon began to go off to explore, though they now had to wonder where Susie was. As they wandered around, some platforms had springing ball plants of some sort. Felicity imagined this must've been how her mother felt when she traveled with Frisk and her Aunt Katie a very long time ago. Carlos looked into one hole in a wall, but it was too dark to see anything. An eye seemed to be on one wall which then made Felicity think of her mother's experiences in Gravity Falls against one named Bill Cipher with the help of the Pines twins, Mabel and Mason AKA Dipper.

"Something moved up there." Carlos said, a bit spooked.

"Did it?" Felicity asked as she didn't see anything.

"Yeah," Carlos frowned. "You believe me... Right...?"

"Of course I do," Felicity replied. "I'll try to keep my eyes peeled next time though."

Kris soon came to the ledge and leaped down. Felicity and Carlos looked to each other and soon went to follow after the human who was from a monster world. They soon went down the platform, going even further and across from them, a giant fluffball seemed to be sleeping.

"There's something glowing inside here," Felicity said, coming up to one wall with something glowing inside a hole and decided to take it to see what it was. "Hmm... Looks like a Glowshard."

"Well, at least it's something," Carlos smiled. "What does it do?" he then asked.

"According to my knowledge, it does all sorts of things, but isn't magic." Felicity replied.

"Oh... Good to know." Carlos then said.

"We have swords... But will we need them?" Felicity pondered.

"I'm sure we will," Carlos replied. "Even Kris has a wood blade."

They soon went to keep going, running a bit through the land they had ended up in. They then passed by another springing plant which seemed to come alive and hit them. Felicity and Carlos yelped before glaring over. They soon saw more and now knew that they had to avoid getting hit to protect their souls.

"Man, that was almost too close." Felicity said.

"Ugh... I don't know what that was, but it hurt." Carlos complained.

"Don't worry, Carlos, I won't let anything hurt you." Felicity promised.

"Felicity, nothing bad is ever going to happen to me," Carlos smiled. "I feel lucky to have a friend like you though."

"Just promise me you'll be careful?" Felicity smiled back.

"...I promise." Carlos nodded sincerely.

The two soon shared a hug as Felicity had always felt concerned about Carlos recently, but she never told anyone why. Not even Chip. She had a reason why she was worried about him a lot these days, but the reason why was a mystery for now, like what had become of Aziz or why they ended up in the world of Deltarune. Kris soon came up to a plaque which seemed important.

"_'In this land, only eyes blinded by darkness can see the way'_..." Felicity read aloud. "Hmm... Very intriguing."

Kris soon wandered up to what looked like an Eye Puzzle. Three holes were shown with three pictures as if to tell them how things should look.

"Hmm... I guess we black out some and leave some on to open something." Carlos guessed.

"A puzzle," Felicity nodded. "Undertale always liked puzzles, especially The Great Papyrus."

Kris soon went to solve the puzzle which then opened out a bridge for them.

"I figured it out immediately," Carlos smirked playfully. "I'm a genius!"

"You were always such a smarty pants, deVil." Felicity smirked back.

"Watch your mouth or else I'll make Mal turn you into a frog." Carlos playfully retorted.

Kris watched them interact a bit. Was this what it was like to have friends? They soon continued down the path, finding a long way dow. When Felicity and Carlos landed with Kris, they grunted slightly before finding more fluffballs and seemed to hit them. Felicity was unsure, though she wondered if they were killing innocent monsters or not. A black shadow soon shot by.

"Okay, I saw that." Felicity soon told Carlos.

"Weird, right?" Carlos replied. "This is pretty much insanity."

"Try not to worry about it too much." Felicity advised.

* * *

Suddenly, a rumble was felt as they soon found a familiar face who still looked way different as though she had been held captive up until they had come over.

"H-Hey! B-Back off! Come any closer and I'll-" Susie glared defensively until she saw them. "K-Kris? New Kids? Phew..."

"Susie..." Felicity said. "Um... Hey, there."

"Hey, don't scare me like that, ya dumbasses!" Susie then huffed. "Unless you all WANT to be clocked in the face."

"Good to see you too." Carlos deadpanned a bit.

"...Anyway... Enough screwing around," Susie then said. "We gotta find a way outta here... Um... Where is 'here' anyway?" she then asked, looking all around.

"We're not sure ourselves honestly," Felicity replied. "I know that isn't school or Auradon."

"What is an Auradon?" Susie then asked.

"That's where we're from," Carlos replied "Well... More of Felicity; I came from a place called The Isle of the Lost, but that's not important right now."

"Ah, it doesn't matter!" Susie scoffed. "YOU got into this mess, YOU get us out!"

"Excuse moi?!" Felicity soon glared.

Carlos held her arm and shook his head as that seemed like an unsmart thing to do.

"Lead the way, guys!" Susie soon said, coming up behind the trio in front of her.

Kris shrugged and soon walked forward with Felicity and Carlos. The three walked a bit faster than Susie which seemed to make her pant behind them.

"What? You wanna make it a race?" Susie then asked before bolting off ahead of them.

"Yeesh! Speedy Gonzales." Felicity flinched from the quickness in Susie's steps.

"Ugh... Why is everything a freakin' competition with you?" Carlos groaned to Susie. "Who are you, Gil LeGume?"

"Gaston's last name is LeGume?" Felicity asked.

"Uh, yeah." Carlos nodded.

"I guess that's to match the size of his brain." Felicity said.

Carlos laughed a bit from that before they went after Kris. Kris dropped down from a platform with Felicity and Carlos following suit. Susie appeared to be staring at some sort of wall that had an eye on it like many of the others they had passed by along the way.

"Hey, guys," Susie said as she soon turned to face them. "There's someone up there waving at us. Any idea what they want?"

They soon looked up to see a figure who nearly looked like a Spade like on the playing cards.

"Must be a friend of Princess Quinn of Hearts." Carlos commented to himself.

"Heh," Felicity let out a small chuckle from that. "Or an ally from The World of Solitaire."

Spades soon shot out and nearly hit them which startled Susie.

"R-Run, guys!" Susie soon called out.

The trio soon went to run off after Kris. Felicity looked very protective of Carlos, though he kept assuring her that he would be just fine. Spades fell like rain drops in the sky as they went to get away from the new enemy. Or at least, they felt like an enemy. They soon made it to the other side with Susie just in the nick of time.

"Guys, down here!" Susie said before jumping.

The others soon went to go down after her.

"Whee!" Carlos laughed a bit.

"Oh, I wouldn't be laughing for long." Felicity warned.

Spades soon appeared at opposite sides of them, still on the attack for Carlos, Kris, and Felicity. Eventually as they avoided the incoming Spades, a bright light soon cast over them on the way down the sliding wall and they had a bit of a rough landing.

* * *

"Ugh... How many times are we gonna fall and land in some new world?" Felicity groaned.

They soon stood up and walked along the land which looked nearly dark as night as Susie was waiting for them. The only real light they had was blue candlelight.

"Hey, Susie." Carlos and Felicity said.

"Oh," Susie said, turning as she saw them and Kris. "You're not dead. Sweet. Got any idea what this place is?"

"Not a clue." Carlos replied as Felicity and Kris shook their heads.

"Yeah... Me neither," Susie then said. "Wonder if there's anybody in that building up there?"

Felicity and Carlos shrugged as they went to explore a bit. Carlos came to one hut that looked like a shop, but the door was locked and no one was inside. Felicity made the same discovery as she came to one on the other side. Kris found yet another locked door.

"This place reminds me of when Mother brought me to visit Halloween Town," Felicity said. "The one with Jack Skellington and Mr. Oogie Boogie Man, but luckily not Kalabar who was once mayor of that place."

"Kalabar sounds evil if you're talking about him like that." Carlos replied.

"Oh, he was," Felicity nodded. "Kalabar was dark and cruel, especially among the Cromwell family. At least, from what Mother told me. He kidnapped Drell once for revenge... I never knew Hilda Spellman could get so furious."

"Heh... I'll take your word for that." Carlos smiled sheepishly.

In front of them, a castle looms beneath the empty town. A black geyser emerged from it, piercing endlessly into the sky. The power of this place shined within them. They soon approached the mysterious building and decided to observe it up close.

* * *

"A castle?" Susie pondered. "Why the hell is there a castle inside a supply closet?"

"Welcome, heroes!" A new voice greeted them.

"Whoa! Who was that?" Carlos wondered.

"Do not be alarmed..." The voice replied. "I am not your enemy. Please, come forward, all of you."

The quartet soon came over a little closer to see a cloaked figure.

"Welcome," The figure said to them. "I am the Prince of this Kingdom. The Kingdom of Darkness. Kris, Susie, Carlos, Felicity. There is a secret in this land. A legend that one day, two heroes of light and three heroes from an outside realm will arrive, and fulfill the ancient prophecy, foretold by time and space. Please, heroes, listen to my tale."

"I'm wondering how you know our names." Carlos said.

"That would be from the prophecy," The prince replied. "Now... Will you listen what I must tell you or not?"

"Oh, sure, why not?" Felicity accepted. "We're not going anywhere."

"Very well then..." The prince then said. "Once upon a time, a legend was whispered among shadows. It was a legend of hope. It was a legend of dreams. It was a legend of light. It was a legend of dark. This is the legend... Of Deltarune."

Felicity and Carlos nodded as that sounded important.

"For millennia, light and darkness have lived in balance, bringing peace to the world," The prince soon continued. "But if this harmony were to shatter, a terrible calamity would occur. The sky will run black with terror and the land will crack with fear. Then, her heart pounding, the Earth will draw her final breath. Only then... Shining with hope, three heroes appear at Worlds' Edge: a human, a monster, and a prince from the dark. With the help of outsiders who have adventurous lifestyles, only they can seal the fountains, and banish The Angel's Heaven," he then added dramatically. "Only then, will balance be restored, and the world saved from destruction. Today, the Fountain of Darkness; the geyser that gives this land form, stands tall at the center of the kingdom."

"Oh." Carlos then said.

"But recently, another fountain has appeared on the horizon," The prince then continued. "And with it, the balance of light and dark begins to shift. Kris, Susie, Carlos, and Felicity... Thank you for listening to my long tale. I deeply believe you four are the heroes of the legend. That despite whatever enemies you may face, you guys have the courage to save the world. Delta Warriors! Please, won't you accept your destiny?"

Susie turned a bit. "Uh... Nah." she then said.

"W-What?" The prince asked.

"Susie?" Felicity added. "Why?"

"Me? Some kind of hero or something...?" Susie replied. "You've got the wrong person."

"B-But, Susie... Without you... The world... The world will..." The prince stammered.

"So what?" Susie shrugged. "If the world gets destroyed, it's none of my damn business. Might even be kind of fun honestly... Anyway, guys," she then faced Kris, Carlos, and Felicity. "If YOU wanna play pretend with this weirdo, stick around. I'M going to find a way out of here."

"Susie... Wait!" The prince cried out, making her face him then.

Suddenly, the prince was knocked out of the way as a new figure was shown with a motorbike, covered in Spades. "Ho, ho, ho!" He laughed to the others. "The heroes are already running away, and they didn't even know I was here! My dad's gonna make me Son of the Month!"

"Uh... Excuse me... Monsieur Pala? Who are you?" Felicity called.

"Who, me? Oh, I'm... The bad guy!" The being smirked before doing a flip and pose on his bike. "You clowns wanna seal our Dark Fountain, huh?! And, still picturing you guys as clowns, save the world from eternal darkness, huh?!"

"Eh." Susie muttered.

"Don't try to deny it!" The guy smirked. "We both know you'll go east! It's your only way home! But, I, Lancer, won't let you go there! And I've got a flawless two step plan to ensure it. Step 1: I thrash you. Step 2: You lose!"

"Heh... Clever...?" Carlos grinned sheepishly.

"R-Really?" Lancer asked in a bit of surprise.

"Yeah, actually, the kid's right," Susie agreed. "Mind if we use it on you instead?"

Suddenly, the four were in a battle to go up against Lancer. Susie seemed to have an ax as the other three had their own swords. Lancer attacked with Spades for a while as Felicity and Carlos did their best to fight in this world.

"Wait! Wait a second!" Lancer soon said after a while. "My bike's running out of fuel! Alright, you punk-a-roos! You had the luck of the draw this time... Next time, the losers will be YOU! Hahaha! Bye, losers!" he then rode off, a bit as cocky as Beetlejuice as he went to ride off. "I gotta get home before dinner!"

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be," Carlos said in relief. "And yes, Felicity, I'm fine."

"I'm glad." Felicity then told him.

"Yeah, I know." Carlos said, nearly annoyed.

Felicity frowned a bit from that as it stung her inside.

"Are you guys okay?" The prince asked as he soon came back up. "Um, allow me to introduce myself more properly. I am-"

"Jeez, can you take off that hood?" Susie complained. "I can barely hear you under there."

"Uh... Um... All right..." The prince said before removing his cloak to show his true form with black fur/skin as he wore a wizard's outfit complete with pastel-green tints on his clothes and hat. He also had a long magenta scarf wrapped around his neck and donned a pair of green colored glasses with pink shaded horns, and pink fur accents.

"Almost looks like Asriel." Felicity muttered to herself a bit.

"Hello, everyone," The prince then greeted. "I'm Ralsei. Kris, Susie, Felicity, Carlos... It's ever-so wonderful to meet you! I'm certain we're going to become great friends, and-"

"Best way to leave is East, right?" Susie interrupted coldly.

"Yes! That's where we'll-" Ralsei replied.

"Got it," Susie said, going to go that way. "See ya at school, Kris."

Carlos and Felicity sighed as Susie just felt impossible.

"Um... I suppose it's just us now," Ralsei then said about himself, Kris, Felicity, and Carlos. "Guys, I'm a prince, but... I... Um... Currently don't have any subjects. I've been waiting alone here," he then pouted. "Um... My whole life waiting for you guys to arrive. So... I'm really happy to meet you. I hope we can be good friends, guys."

"You know what?" Carlos smiled. "I hope that we can too, Ralsei."

"Oh, goody!" Ralsei beamed from that. "Let's try to find Susie. She must be to the south-east. You can lead the way, Kris!"

Kris shrugged from that and soon began to wander about with Ralsei. Felicity and Carlos soon began to follow after.

"We'll meet back at the castle after the adventure is over!" Ralsei beamed. "Then I can bake you all a yummy cake!"

"Heh," Carlos chuckled. "I hope it's better than Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's attempt at making a cake without magic."

"I'll take your word for that." Ralsei replied.

"Yeah, I kinda have to too," Carlos said. "That happened before Felicity and I were born."

"My mother told me about it though," Felicity added. "She goes on all sorts of crazy adventures."

"Ah, yes..." Ralsei replied. "I've heard of your mother. Guess that's why the prophecy chose you to come along for her since she doesn't go on as many adventures as she used to."

"Why was I picked too?" Carlos then asked.

"I guess because you two are such good friends like The Mighty Cherry Butler once was with her squire, Atticus Fudo," Ralsei replied. "Hence the three outsiders to come along for this trip."

"Yes, we are the three-" Carlos began before stopping as there were only two of them. "Wait... There's only two of us... Who's the third?"

"Oh, don't worry, we'll meet up with him," Ralsei smiled. "Let's go find Susie."

* * *

Ralsei the lonely prince was now their new ally. The power of fluffy boy shines within Felicity, Carlos, and Kris. They soon began to leave the world known as Castle Town and soon came up to a training dummy that looked like Ralsei himself.

"Oh, guys! It's the training dummy I made!" Ralsei then smiled. "Now seems like a great chance to prepare for the enemy. Would you guys like me to teach you how to fight?" he then offered.

"Um, sure," Carlos said. "I guess we might as well while we're here."

"Okay, guys, get ready!" Ralsei then smiled before three hearts were soon shown of different colors: red for Kris, indigo and hazel for Felicity, and silver and purple for Carlos. "See those hearts, guys? Those are your souls; the culmination of your being! Within, they hold your will... Your compassion... And the fate of the world. If they get hit, you guys will lose HP. If everyone's HP reaches zero, we'll lose the battle. So, please, take care to avoid the enemy's attack. Ready? Let's try dodging!"

And so, the group began training as projectiles were thrown at them and they began to dodge. Rasiel walked them through. They still got slightly hit, but it was okay as they were still learning. Rasiel also advised them about how fighting was unnecessary in this world.

"Wow, Kris! That was an amazing attack?" Ralsei beamed. "Have you done this before or anything?"

Soon, they learned how to defend themselves. This was very informative and helpful for all of them. Eventually, they began to get the hang of it and went to move on.

"Phew..." Carlos sighed. "That was a bit more complex than I thought it would be."

"Oh, that was fun!" Ralsei beamed to them. "You're all wonderful students, and, erm... In case you ever need a refresher... Here! I wrote a manual for you guys and Susie!"

"Sweet," Felicity replied. "Merci, Ralsei."

"No problem, Felicity," Ralsei smiled. "This is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship and adventure."

"Yeah, I'd like that too." Felicity smiled back.

"Me too." Carlos then added in.

* * *

They soon came up to a pair of doors where another hooded figure was shown.

"Oh, my!" Ralsei gasped. "The Great Door is opened? No wonder Lancer was able to get through."

"Yes, I'm afraid he did, Ralsei," The figure replied. "I stepped away for one moment and look at where it got me. I'm terrible down here, I just wanna go back home."

"Aw, don't worry, friend, it'll get better, plus, I think you're close to getting back home than you think," Ralsei reassured his friend. "Felicity and Carlos are now here."

"Um, yeah," Felicity said. "Hey. That's us."

"From the United States of Auradon?" The figure asked.

"That's right," Carlos smiled. "Looks like once we go through these doors, our adventure will really begin."

"That is right," Ralsei said to him. "A journey foretold exactly by the prophecy, but guys, I believe YOUR choices are important too. This world is full of all kinds of people, guys."

"Ralsei's right too," The figure soon nodded in agreement. "In the end, how we treat them makes all the difference. So let's try our best to get by without fighting like Felicity's mother did in the Underground with King Asgore."

"If we can manage to do that, I believe this tale may have a happy ending," Ralsei looked hopeful. "Otherwise, I fear that... You may not... Find the result favorable... Oh! Sorry. Is that too much to ask?"

"Wow, that was all oddly specific..." Carlos commented.

"Oh, Ralsei, don't worry," Felicity soon said with great confidence. "We can handle it."

"Ah, guys, I knew you were heroes the moment I saw you," Ralsei beamed. "Let's all try our best, alright?"

"Yeah..." Carlos smiled. "Let's do it."

"And hopefully you can all help me find a way back home at last." The figure then begged.

"Um... Sure... I don't know how, but I'm sure we can help you get back home... Wherever that might be." Felicity said.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you." The figure nearly cried.

"Who are you anyway?" Carlos asked. "And how did you know we were from Auradon?"

"Well... Because I used to live there with my parents..." The figure said before pulling down his hood to show a tanned face with short black hair and almond-shaped and colored eyes. "My name is Aziz. I am the son of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're Aziz..." Carlos said in shock.

"That's right," Aziz nodded. "Aren't you from the Isle of the Lost?" he then asked a VK.

"That's a bit of a long story," Felicity replied. "Carlos is Cruella deVil's son though and I am the daughter of Cherry Butler and Maestro Forte."

"Cherry Butler?" Aziz's eyes widened. "Isn't she that woman who goes on adventures all over the place and helps people?"

"Oui, she is," Felicity said. "It's incredible to see you and meet you, Aziz. Carlos was telling me about you back in Auradon Prep."

Aziz glanced at Carlos from him being allowed to go to school in Auradon Prep. "I thought VKs went to school in Dragon Hall on the Isle?" he then said.

"Well, we did, but King Ben chose me, Mal, Evie, and Jay to come to Auradon," Carlos explained. "Felicity came too of course. It's our second year of school now. Aziz, I have to know. How did you get here and why haven't you been in school?"

"I guess that's because I found this book that took me into this world last year," Aziz frowned softly. "I've been trying to come back home for a long time, but I've had no way out. Ralsei and I became friends though and he said a Chosen Group would soon come down to help me get out and to save this world."

"That's us." Felicity and Carlos realized in unison.

"Yeah... I just didn't think the son of The Devil Insane Dalmatian Woman would be coming to my rescue." Aziz remarked.

"Easy, buddy, that's my mother you're talking about." Carlos reminded.

"Heh, right, sorry," Aziz said before removing his cloak and bringing out his own sword. "Ralsei has been training me for a while, so if you don't mind... I'd like to join your quest so that I can maybe return back home."

"We would be honored if you would join us, Aziz," Felicity said with a curtsy. "From one adventurer to another."

"Excellent," Aziz smiled. "Thank you, Felicity. Thank you both."

"You're welcome, Aziz," Carlos smiled back. "Let this be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Hopefully." Aziz replied.

They soon went in through the doors and began their adventure together. Felicity just hoped that they could do it and she just hoped that Carlos would be alright as she felt very protective of him. They soon began to leave Castle Town and ended up in a new realm which looked quite mysterious and peaceful like a forest in Wonderland.

* * *

With the door closed behind them, their adventure truly began. The power of adventure shined within them which made Felicity believe this was probably what her mother felt when she went on her adventures. They ended up in a place known as The Field of Hopes and Dreams which had a cute little singing melody to go along with it.

"**_'Enemies ahead! You're gonna die! Signed Lancer'._**" Aziz read a sign aloud.

"Wow, that's very reassuring." Carlos deadpanned.

"So... You've been here since last year?" Felicity asked Aziz. "That must be so horrible."

"It really was," Aziz frowned. "I was supposed to meet you too in Queen Belle and King Beast's castle. Ben's a very good friend of mine and he told me about a dream he had who I guess was referencing Mal somehow."

"He had a dream?" Felicity asked. "He never told us about that. Gabrielle never told me either."

"He saw Mal in his dream which was like a vision which told him to let her, Evie, Carlos, and Jay come to school in Auradon," Aziz explained. "He told me about it and I was gonna come over, but while I was in my Grandfather Hamed's library to pick up some books to bring with me to school. I found one called Deltarune and so I ended up here."

"Heh, I guess Deltarune is a cursed book," Carlos commented. "We're gonna have a lot to write about for class if we ever get out of here."

"When we get out of here." Felicity corrected with confidence.

"Love that spirit, guys!" Ralsei beamed. "Hopefully Kris can feel the same way during our travel."

They soon walked along before running into an enemy.

"This is a Rudinn." Aziz informed.

"Good to know," Felicity replied. "Wow, I sounded like Uncle Atticus just then."

"What should we do?" Carlos asked. "Kill him?"

"No, I don't think so... I think it's time to lecture about the power of kindness and friendship!" Felicity replied before she tried that. "Hey, you out there! Go and be kind to people!"

Carlos laughed a bit as that was kind of funny. Rudinn began to look tired from the lecture. Ralsei then hit the enemy with something.

"What...?" Rudinn asked with a yawn. "Okay." He then attacked them with some diamonds like on playing cards.

"First it's spades and now it's diamonds, I'm beginning to sense a theme here." Felicity commented.

"Yeah, I wonder if Princess Quinn of Hearts is around here somewhere?" Carlos commented.

Luckily, Ralsei was shielding them from the attack so they didn't have to worry too much about the enemies attacking. Rudinn was then starting to fall asleep.

"Should we lecture them again?" Carlos wondered.

"I guess so." Felicity shrugged.

"Okay," Carlos said before pointing sharply. "Hey, you! Go on out there and high-five a dude!"

Rudinn soon became tired and ran away in defeat. They soon went to continue walking along until Kris found another sign.

**_"If you're reading this... I guess you're dead. Signed, Lancer."_**

"If we're reading it, then we're not dead." Felicity deadpanned as they then left the path.

"Lancer's such a jokester." Aziz rolled his eyes.

They soon found the guy there as if on cue and saw him looking a bit cocky.

"Ho, ho, ho! If it isn't my favorite group of people?" Lancer smirked a bit. "Psyche! You guys arn't even in my Top 5!"

"Great... Another Jay..." Carlos mumbled to himself.

"Lancer! Where's Susie?" Ralsei glared a bit.

"You mean the purple girl?" Lancer smirked. "Ho, ho, ho! You fools! You're too late to stop me!"

"What did you do?" Ralsei asked.

"Hahaha, it was SO simple!" Lancer laughed. "She beat me up, so I ran away!"

"That's a bit anti-climatic." Aziz replied.

Kris then came up to another sign. **_"Hey, don't read this sign! It's a work-in-progress! Signed, Lancer"._**

"So... Are you just going to stand there?" Ralsei soon asked Lancer who didn't really do anything after talking with them. "I thought you would at least run to the right."

"Why?!" Lancer replied. "The purple girl's over there!"

"Um... Fair enough..." Felicity shrugged before walking to the right with the others.

"Hey, if you head that way, my troops will thrash you!" Lancer smirked.

"Is that a threat?" Ralsei asked.

"I prefer to think of it as an invitation." Lancer replied cheekily.

"Okay, then, let's not go that way," Carlos said, going downward with the others. "I get enough trouble back home when Maleficent's Knuckleheads look at us funny."

* * *

They soon came down, coming by a tree that seemed to have stars in it.

**_"These types of trees DON'T contain an item that can heal you",_ **Another sign soon read. **_"Whatever you do, DON'T check the tree for anything like that for your journey. You got it?! Signed, Lancer."_**

Felicity and Carlos glanced to each other as Kris examined the tree. There were two objects hanging from the tree. Kris soon took something that was known as Dark Candy. The group soon saw no other way to go and soon came back up, passing Lancer, going to the right, but luckily, he seemed to let them go that time and ran into another Rudinn. There now seemed to be two of them.

"I guess we could try lecturing them again," Aziz said as he held onto his sword. "This will be very important for later."

"I agree," Felicity said. "My mother was mostly a pacifist when she came into Undertale, so I plan to do the same for my Deltarune adventure."

* * *

They soon began to do the same thing they did with the Rudinn before by lecturing them on the importance of kindness before making the monsters get sleepy. Kris held up their shield just to be on the safe side. Ralsei was also able to help with his magical spells which was really good for them.

"So good that you don't kill." Aziz said.

"That would be way too dark." Felicity replied.

"Yeah," Carlos nodded. "I'm lucky my mom lets me live. She made me live in fear of dogs, but I'm still alive, and luckily I have Dude with me," he then sighed a bit. "I really miss Dude right about now."

"I'm sure he misses you too." Felicity coaxed, putting her arm around him.

Carlos seemed to move from that as he felt a bit bothered of his best girl friend mothering him like that, especially with being obsessed with his safety lately. Felicity frowned, she had to admit that that hurt her deep inside, especially when she had a hard time making friends outside of her cousins such as when she first came to school in Auradon Prep.

* * *

They soon came into the next zone which had a chef who nearly looked like Yellow Diamond from Homeworld. He appeared to have a cake that was smoking and he looked very upset about it.

"Erm... Bonjour...?" Felicity greeted the chef.

"Mama Miba! I'm TopChef! My latest cake worked me to exhaustion!" The chef cried out a bit. "So I took a little nap, but Mama Miba! A scary noise woke me up!"

"What happened?" Aziz asked in concern.

"A beast was hunched on the table, eating the cake like an animal!" TopChef replied as Felicity hid a flinch since her godfather was King Adam AKA The Beast. "I spritzed it with water and it hissed and ran off! But my wonderful cake is-"

"Aww, Kris! That sounds like Susie!" Ralsei beamed. "We must be going the right way! Let's try to keep her out of any more trouble!"

"That sounds easier said than done." Felicity mumbled.

"M-M-Mama Miba! M-M-Mama SHIBA!" TopChef cried out. "You know that beast?! Please don't come back..."

The group looked to each other and soon kept on going. They also saw that the cake remains were still smoldering. Kris decided to take a piece just to stay on the safe side. They soon walked off away from TopChef as he began to cry while making spinning gestures. Aziz sighed as they soon ran into Rudinn, but there was another enemy which would remind one that of the Queen of Hearts.

"This is Hathy." Aziz introduced.

"Don't tell me, they have heart based attacks?" Felicity guessed.

"Pretty much, yes." Aziz nodded.

"You know, it's funny," Felicity said. "My mother met the daughter of the Queen of Hearts during an Ever After High adventure. Not to mention the children of Alice, The Mad Hatter, Cheshire Cat, and The White Rabbit, and yet, my cousin and I had our own Wonderland adventure sometime later before Alice soon got her own Pokemon which is a Chimchar. Now you're saying that the Queen of Hearts has a daughter in the United States of Auradon. I don't get it!"

"I guess that's just one of life's mysteries, Flick." Carlos shrugged from that.

"I guess," Felicity sighed. "Anyway, on with the battle."

As predicted, Hathy had heart-based attacks as they faced yet another Rudinn. Aziz then took a turn to lecture the enemies on the importance of kindess as it seemed to be a running theme. Hathy seemed to like the lecture and even blushed.

"I'm just a normal person." Rudinn said before attacking with diamonds.

"There's no such thing as normal." Aziz said during the attack.

They then walked along after the battle. They also collected more Dark Candy before coming up to what looked like a puzzle. A clock soon went off and Kris and Ralsei stood over the platforms before the time went out and the spikes lowered.

"Heh. That was easy." Carlos remarked.

"No doubt it'll get harder though." Felicity replied.

"Oh, for sure." Carlos had to agree.

* * *

They soon walked along and came across a sign that welcomed them to the Maze of Death.

"Gee, I wonder who came up with this?" Carlos deadpanned.

**_"'Behold, the Maze of Death!',"_** Ralsei read the sign aloud. **_"'Prepare to get lost, clowns! Signed Lancer'."_**

"Oh, that Lancer," Aziz rolled his eyes and shook his head. "He thinks he's so funny."

They soon came to the next part of the maze as the field felt mostly peaceful.

"If only I brought Jordan with me, she could get us out of here in no time." Aziz said.

"Jordan?" Ralsei asked.

"A very good friend of mine," Aziz replied. "I never had a friend like her."

"Right... Genie's daughter..." Felicity remarked. "I sometimes see her at the Mad Tea Café, along with Ally Liddel."

"I wish I brought her with me, then I could've gotten out of here ages ago." Aziz sighed to himself.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll get out of here eventually." Carlos smiled.

"Never say never," Felicity added. "We're all in this together."

"You two seem like good friends," Aziz smiled. "Like when my dad told me about how he and Mom met Cherry and Atticus."

Carlos and Felicity appreciated the comparison as they felt like that bond at times. As they traveled along the maze together, they found more and more signs from Lancer, including one where he got himself lost. They also found random living puzzle pieces scattered among the field.

"Are those puzzle pieces?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, those are Jigsawries," Aziz explained. "They can be pretty harmless at times, but that one looks clobbered."

"Oh, dear." Felicity frowned from that as they walked along.

* * *

At the end of one part, they soon found a treasure chest. Kris then decided to open it up. Inside was a crinkly white hair ribbon.

"That ribbon is armor, Kris!" Ralsei informed. "It increases defense. Why don't you try wearing it?" he then suggested. "I think it'd look great on you!"

Kris then decided to put the white ribbon inside their armors. They soon walked along and ran into one of the puzzle creatures who was backed up against a corner, looking a bit sad.

"W-Whoa! Wait a minute!" The Jigsawry cried. "Even if you're my enemy, I've got to warn you! A purple beast is roaming, clobbering anyone who dares block her way!"

"Susie." Carlos and Felicity said knowingly.

"We don't even _like_ fighting," The Jigsawry continued with a sob. "Th-The King left us no choice!"

"O-Oh, guys, we need to stop Susie, quick!" Ralsei cried out.

"You're right, Ralsei, let's go." Carlos replied.

They soon went off together to go find Susie as she was loose in the field somewhere. The question was just where was she? They soon continued along until they finally found Lancer who seemed to be waiting for them.

"Ho, ho, ho! So you survived the maze!" Lancer chuckled to them. "But don't count your blessings before they hatch! Let's see how you fare against THIS team!"

They were soon ambushed by three Hathys who soon blocked the way.

"Okay, so we can't lecture them." Aziz said to the others with him.

"So what do we do then?" Carlos asked.

"We can flatter them." Aziz then suggested.

"Okay, Flick, you're the girl, you do it," Carlos said. "I can't flatter anyone unless it's Jane."

"Nice save, Carlos," Felicity rolled her eyes slightly. "Um... Hathy? You have cool tentacles?"

The Hathy soon blushed as it began to think about this. Ralsei then attacked that Hathy with a magic spell.

"Hey! Why aren't you guys thrashed?" Lancer called out as he interrupted the battle sequence. "There may be a lot of you, but these guys can still get you!"

"You made a team purely of support enemies," Ralsei told him. "Their bullet patterns aren't balanced at all. It's like a dinner made out of three glasses of milk."

"Oh..." Lancer blinked from that. "And that's, um... Unusual somehow?"

"Uh, could we maybe talk about this after the battle?" Carlos suggested.

Lancer shrugged and soon dashed away. Hathy's attack seemed to smell like a nice kiss. Kris then spared that Hathy and there was now two more to go. One of them began to beat audibly as Ralsei helped defend the others during the battle.

"We don't need EXP," Ralsei flattered the enemies. "Just encountering your smile is reward enough."

The remaining Hathys seemed to really like that as they both blushed from Ralsei's kind words. Kris soon spared one while the other one was the only one left. It didn't have to be "Killed or be killed" like when Felicity's mother met Flowey the Flower. Ralsei then spared the other, thus letting them win the battle.

"Great job, guys!" Ralsei beamed.

"You weren't too bad yourself, Ralsei." Aziz smiled.

"I'll say." Felicity agreed.

"We also made $89." Ralsei then said.

"Sweet!" Lancer grinned as he soon sped over. "How much do I get?"

"Uh... You kinda lost, Lancer..." Carlos said to him. "I don't think you get any."

"He shouldn't." Felicity shook her head to that.

"Oh..." Lancer pouted before brightening up suddenly. "Can I have some of yours?"

"No!" Carlos, Ralsei, Felicity, and Aziz glared.

"Fine! Later, losers!" Lancer smirked before dashing off again.

They soon walked along, but Lancer was still visible to them.

"Sup?" Lancer nodded to them.

"We thought you were running away?" Aziz said to Lancer.

"Yeah, I finished." Lancer grinned to that.

"Oy." Felicity rolled her eyes to that.

* * *

They soon walked into another puzzle room with more stepping stones with a clock. They decided to pass it for now and soon found Susie in another room as she seemed to be staring at a door.

"Ugh... Open up, you stupid door!" Susie growled. She then turned to see that she had company and looked sheepish. "Oh, great. It's YOU guys."

"Susie!" Ralsei beamed. "We were ever-so worried about you!"

"Well, uh, I don't know if I can vouch for that." Carlos commented sheepishly.

"So, uh, how'd you get past those spikes from before?" Felicity soon asked.

"Walked through 'em," Susie smirked. "But this door... Sucks."

"Aww... Don't worry, Susie!" Ralsei replied. "It'll open after we solve the puzzle over there!"

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Felicity remarked.

"Nice," Susie kept her smirk. "Tell me when you finish it."

"Susie, I think what Ralsei means is that you should help finish it." Carlos suggested.

"Yes, he's right," Ralsei beamed. "Sometimes proceeding will take ALL six of us! Furthermore, only Kris and his Auradon friends can seal the Dark Fountain, so if you dont' accompany us, you won't make it home!"

Susie blinked from that. "...So, you're saying I HAVE to stick with you guys?" she then responded.

"Yep!" Ralsei and Carlos beamed.

Susie soon walked away from the door and came in front of them. "Let's just get this over with..." she then said.

"Wahoo! Susie's back on the team!" Ralsei announced with glee. "Cue the fanfare!"

"Da, da, da, da, Daaa da da!~" Felicity hummed the Final Fantasy victory music.

Susie joined the party! She then followed at a distance such that no one can tell she's associated.

"Susie would fit along real nicely on the Isle." Carlos commented.

* * *

They soon came back at the puzzle with Susie there waiting for them. Luckily, Kris, Ralsei, and Susie worked together with ease and they soon felt a very big thump. A thump that almost made them jump. It sounded like a door opened. They soon came to go by the door only to run into what looked like a living Poker chip or Checkers piece.

"Oh, guys, I just realized!" Ralsei whispered to the others. "Susie missed the tutorial! Next battle, we should show her how to ACT! I think she might really enjoy that."

"If you say so, Ralsei." Aziz shrugged.

"Okay, Aziz, what's this?" Felicity asked.

"It's called a C. Round, and I guess it's time for another battle." Aziz suggested.

The others nodded and soon got ready as C. Round soon attacked violently. Aziz, Felicity, and Carlos decided to remember Ralsei's advice to include Susie in an ACT.

"Okay, Susie, flatter the enemy." Felicity soon told the bully monster girl.

"...What?" Susie replied. "Why the HELL would I do that? IT attacked US. Let's smash it before it moves."

"Aw, look, Susie!" Ralsei smiled as C. Round appeared to be dancing. "It seems harmless!"

"Yeah, if you act nice, we might win without hurting it," Carlos added. "...But if only Jay would do that sometimes."

"...Okay, okay..." Susie soon said. "Hey, little guy. I really like the ax in your face," she then chopped down, sending C. Round flying which worried Felicity a bit. "Where'd you get it? Heheheh..."

"Um, guys, maybe I should talk to her?" Ralsei then whispered to Kris and the others.

"Uh... Yeah... Sure..." Carlos said, looking a bit paler than he already was from Susie's attack.

They soon went to go through the door until they soon ran into another sign. **_"Heheheheheh! I sneaked by and made a sign! Signed, Lancer"._**

* * *

They soon came into another part as they went through the door and found another Jigsawry who nearly looked like a shady crook with his stubble and beanie.

"Um, Susie, I suppose you missed what I said earlier," Ralsei then spoke up. "As heroes, we have the power to make a peaceful future. So, from now on, let's try to avoid fighting, okay?"

Susie merely glanced at him.

"Um... What if you just took it easy on them?" Ralsei then suggested. "If you weaken an enemy, I can use my pacify spell, which, can put exhausted people to sleep!"

"Yawn..." Susie smirked a bit. "Yeah, you talking is already doing that."

"Well, um, just try to think about it!" Ralsei said before whispering to the others. "We might have to warn enemies about her, guys!"

"That sounds like pretty sound advice." Aziz nodded from that.

They soon ran into the Jigsawry as he looked a bit shady.

"Hey... Hey, kid," The Jigsawry smirked a bit. "Ya wanna buy a tutorial? It's only 50 Dark Dollars."

"Uh... Non." Felicity shook her head.

"Haha! Did I say 50?!" The Jigsawry chuckled. "Well, we just went on sale! 20! 20 Dark Dollars!"

"No!" Carlos replied.

"One! Only one dollar!" The Jigsawry then said, sounding a bit panicky. "Please! Please, I need this right now!"

"Eh... Fine..." Aziz replied. "Let's just get this over with."

"R-Really? You changed your mind?" The Jigsawry replied. "Heheh... Right this way, gentleners!"

The others glanced to each other and soon went to follow the Jigsawry as he soon slithered off to the left. Susie the violent tormentor was now their ally, as the power of mean girls shined through them. It just made Carlos begin to miss Mal and Evie, even though they weren't exactly mean anymore, especially Evie who was almost always a sweetheart.

* * *

They soon came into the next zone and found an abundance of Jigsawries.

"We're sorry," The shady Jigsawry smirked a bit. "We're normally puzzle guys, but we've been forced to do tutorials just to make ends meet. When the King got power, he fired everyone and replaced all puzzle makers with HIM..."

"Rouxls Kaard," Aziz warned Felicity, Carlos, Kris, and Susie. "Lord of the Puzzles..."

"Beware..." The Jigsawry added.

They soon walked up to the red Jigsawry to find out more.

"I'm TP Master," The red Jigsawry replied. "Ask me about TPs."

"What's TP?" Carlos asked. "Toilet paper?"

"Heh, what's TP?" TP Master chuckled. "That's what lets you cast spells, see?! TP, it's quite a caper, TP stands for Toilet Paper."

"And I thought Gil and his brothers were immature." Carlos deadpanned.

"No... It stands for Tension Points." Ralsei told the red Jigsawry sheepishly.

"What? Really?!" TP Master gasped dramatically.

They soon came to the orange Jigsawry next.

"I'm Ralsei Master. Ask me about Ralseis."

"Um... I dunno... Could you tell us a fact?" Felicity then asked.

"Ralsei loves when you give us money," Ralsei Master smirked. "He will hug you and call you 'honey'."

"Hey, that's not true!" Ralsei glared before smiling cutely. "You don't need money to get me to do that!"

They then came to the yellow Jigsawy.

"I'm Susie Master. Ask me about Susies!"

"Do you have a fact about Susie?" Carlos then asked.

"Susie loves when you give us money," Susie Master smirked. "She will-"

"Nope," Susie spat out. "Don't care."

"Did I say something funny?!" Susie Master suddenly gasped.

Finally was the pink Jigsawry.

"I'm Kris Master. Ask me about Kris's."

"What do you know about Kris?" Aziz then asked.

"It's a good idea to give us BUCKS!" Kris Master smirked. "It'll make you happy and fill you with LUCKS! Over there is our donation hole," he then gestured beside the blue shady one who led them there. "We had a box, but it got stole."

"I'd suspect Gil and Harry if they were around here," Carlos said, going by the hole. "Don't worry, Flick, I'm just reading this sign, I'm not gonna fall in."

Felicity frowned as she began to feel bad for worrying about Carlos.

"'Hole Goals'," Carlos began to read aloud. "_'$1 -Monthly Tutorial, weekly. $10 -Weekly Tutorial, monthly. $100 -Stop making tutorials'._" he then took out the dollar that they had and soon left money in the hole and it was now "full".

"The King didn't even give us severance pay," The blue Jigsawry said to them. "His son just gave us all beanies... Itchy beanies!"

* * *

They soon nodded to that and went to walk off. They decided to go check out the shop and saw what looked like a cat rag doll merchant.

"Heeheeh... Welcome, travelers..." The merchant greeted them.

"Hello," Felicity said. "Ooh, a button eye... Makes me think of Coraline."

They saw for sale was Dark Candy, a Darkburger, an Amber Card, and a Spooky Sword. There was clearly a spooky theme around here that would remind one of Halloween Town. They of course ruled out weapons since they had no intention on killing anyone.

"Take your time," The merchant told them. "Ain't like it's better spent."

"We're still deciding, Shawm." Aziz said.

"Yeah, yeah." The merchant replied.

"Shawm?" Felicity asked. "No offense, but what kind of name is 'Shawn'?"

"Well, my name's 'Seam', but it's pronounced like 'Shawm'," The merchant explained. "And this is my little 'Seap'... Hahaha... Over the years, I've collected odds and ends. 'Course, I've no attachment to any of it. It's just a hobby of mine. Around here, you learn ways to pass the time... Or go mad like everyone else."

"Interesting," Felicity said. "You sound like you have quite the stories. So, do you know about the Lightners then?"

"Long ago, the Darkners lived in harmony with the Lightners," Seam soon replied. "They were like Gods to us. Our proectors. Our creators. Those who gave us purpose... Then one day, we were all locked away in this prison... And the Lightners never returned."

Carlos and Felicity frowned a bit from that.

"Embittered, the King took up arms and aims to take revenge upon the Lightners that left us behind," Seam then continued. "'Course, even among his troops, some still distantly hope the Lightners will return."

"Hm... Good to know." Aziz said with an aside glance.

"What about the kingdom?" Felicity then asked.

"Historically, this land was ruled by Four Kings from Card Castle to to the East," Seam then said. "But recently, a strange knight appeared and three of the kings were locked away. The remaining king put him and his strange son into power. This land hasn't seen THIS much chaos since..." he then paused before laughing a bit. "Hahaha... Well, you don't need to know about that."

"Yeah, well, did you know that we're legendary?" Carlos soon asked with a cocky smirk.

Seam laughed again from that. "So, you are the 'heroes' who are going to seal our Fountain?" he then asked. "Ha! Good luck. It makes no difference to me. Neither Light nor Dark hold a future for a Darkner in my condition."

"Well... Okay, Seam... We'll probably come back later." Felicity then said.

"See you again... Or not..." Seam chuckled darkly.

* * *

And with that, they left the shop to continue with their quest. They soon passed by a lone doorframe, but for some reason, they couldn't see through it. Carlos tripped and stumbled a bit which made Felicity help him out.

"Ugh... Will you cut that out?" Carlos complained.

"What?" Felicity frowned to him. "I'm your friend and friends help each other."

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't WANT your help!" Carlos glared.

"Oh, no, please don't fight." Ralsei frowned.

"Shh. This looks interesting." Susie smirked then.

"Carlos, I just-" Felicity frowned.

"What?" Carlos glared. "You don't think I can take care of myself?"

"No..."

"You think just 'cuz I'm the youngest that I can't do anything on my own?"

"No."

"Why are you so protective of me all of the sudden?" Carlos glared. "Why can't you just let me be?"

"Because I had a nightmare that something bad would happen to you and you got killed!" Felicity soon cried out. She then cupped her mouth from suddenly blurting that out.


	5. Chapter 5

"You had a dream that something terrible happened and that I got killed?" Carlos asked.

Felicity sighed sadly, but nodded as it was true.

"Is that all?" Carlos asked. "Flick, I know that must've been scary, but it was just a dream. I mean, that doesn't mean it was real."

"But it could be." Felicity replied.

"It was a dream though." Carlos said.

"Yes, but Carlos, my bad dreams are terrible," Felicity tried to explain to him. "If I have a nightmare, it's very likely to come true. Usually, when it's light's out in Auradon Prep, I don't go to sleep."

"...No?" Carlos asked.

"Non, I don't," Felicity shook her head. "I usually sleep for two hours per night. If I have a nightmare, then it'll come true. I dreamt that you and I got separated from Evie, Jay, and Mal, and that someone took you during our travel and you died... Ever since that dream, I've been scared that something would get you killed and it was all my fault."

"Oh... Oh, Felicity..." Carlos said softly from guilt. "...I... I had no idea..."

"I'm sorry if I was being like a mother hen, but I was just trying to make sure that you wouldn't end up dying," Felicity replied. "I couldn't bear it if anything bad happened to you."

Carlos looked to her and soon decided to give her a hug. "I'm sorry too," he said softly. "You were just looking out for me."

"Oui," Felicity replied. "Still friends?"

Carlos bore a small smile from that. "Still friends." he then confirmed to her.

The two then shared a bit of a sibling hug.

"Lame," Susie scoffed. "I was hoping they would fight and try to kill each other."

"I think it's admirable that they hugged and made up," Ralsei beamed. "Don't you, Kris?"

Kris seemed to shrug from that.

"Come on," Carlos smiled. "Let's keep going."

"Yes, we should," Aziz agreed. "Who knows how much time we might have left if the prophecy doesn't come true?"

* * *

They soon walked along until they ran into an old familiar face.

"Well, flip my flapjacks!" Lancer exclaimed at them. "The clowns are back in town!"

"Hey there." Carlos rolled his sepia eyes.

"Well, bad news!" Lancer said to them. "Since you last saw me several minutes ago, I've created a brand new fighting team, ready to stop you! Not even the purple girl can stop me!"

"Purple Girl just makes me wish Mal were here." Felicity sighed.

"Yeah, me too." Carlos added.

"Ho, ho, ho! Are you ready to be-" Lancer began.

"Stop," Susie cut him off sharply. "Just stop talking. 'Ho, ho, ho'? What is that? Why are you saying that?"

"He laughs like Dr. Eggman." Felicity shrugged.

"'Ho, ho, ho'? It's my evil laugh!" Lancer clarified to Susie. "Scary, right?"

"You sound like Baby Santa Claus." Susie huffed.

"Uh... You mean... Like in a badass way?" Lancer asked.

"Shut up." Susie smirked as she stepped towards Lancer.

"Susie, NO!" Carlos cried out. "She's worse than Jay."

"You REALLY think you know how to be scary?" Susie taunted Lancer.

"W-Well... I..." Lancer stammered flatly.

"Wrong," Susie scoffed. "Man, wannabe tough guys like you _really_ piss me off. Face it... You wouldn't know scary... If it picked you up and bit your face off."

"Th-That's not true..." Lancer whimpered.

"Oh, really?" Susie smirked as she stepped towards Lancer and grabbed a hold of him in a school bully way. "Then why don't we PROVE IT?! We'll start with the part where your face gets bit off!" she then laughed in a rather malicious way.

"Susie, stop!" Carlos cried out.

"Try to stop me, little boy!" Susie scoffed.

"Ohh... I get it!" Lancer piped up suddenly. "Okay! Thank you, Purple Girl!"

"Uh... What?" Susie blinked out of confusion.

"Thanks! It was kind of you!" Lancer replied.

Aziz, Carlos, and Felicity shared confused glances with each other.

"To teach me how to be scary!" Lancer smiled to Susie. "With an evil laugh!"

"Hey, I wasn't-" Susie glared.

"And now..." Lancer began as he freed himself which had summoned a Jigsawry. "You're going to be thrashed!** AHAHHAHAHAHAHA!** Merry Christmas!" he called out as he dashed off.

"What's Christmas?" Carlos asked.

"I'll tell you later." Felicity replied.

"I guess that's kind of an improvement..." Susie remarked quietly from Lancer's new laugh.

And so, a board of Jigsawrys attacked the group which meant it was time to fight.

"They don't wanna fight... So let's be friends?" Carlos said hopefully as he barely lifted a finger.

"Of course I'll be your friend!" The Jigsawry smiled only to get abused by Susie.

"Oh, no!" Carlos pouted before glaring. "Susie!"

"I guess we should've expected that from her." Aziz huffed a bit.

"BARRY!" The remaining Jigsawrys cried out for their lost friend. "HANG IN THERE, BARRY!"

"Great... Now we gotta fight..." Aziz said as he got ready to fight with the others since Susie just added fuel to the fire.

Jigsawry thought of its boss and felt afraid.

"Uh... Why don't you be our friend too?" Felicity tried as Kris deflected with Ralsei.

"Well... If I have to be friends..." The Jigsawry smiled from that.

"Aww... What a cute smile..." Felicity smiled back.

Susie then attacked again which made the Jigsawry flee away.

"Ugh... I do not like fighting..." Felicity pouted. "This would probably be a breeze for my cousin Akito since Uncle Atticus was taught by Son Goku."

The group soon tried to warn the remaining Jigsawry about Susie since it felt hopeless to befriend the species. The enemy went on guard. Susie tried to hit it, but actually missed this time.

"P-Put up your d-dukes, bubbo..." The Jigsawry weakly threatened. It was now trying to march as it attacked the group in front of it.

There was more of a fight this time, though Aziz, Felicity, and Carlos disapproved of Susie's attempts to scare the poor monster senseless. The Jigsawry now wished that it could quit its job. They soon tried another befriending attempted.

"I always wanted a friend!" The Jigsawry beamed.

Kris soon took that time to spare Jigsawry since Ralsei couldn't pacify it as it wasn't tired. Luckily, they won the fight and earned some Dark Dollars from their victory. They soon walked off as they made it into another room.

* * *

"Oh, look, guys!" Ralsei beamed. "Another puzzle!"

"Oh, no." Susie groaned.

"Makes me think a little of Gotham around these parts." Felicity commented.

"You went to Gotham City?" Carlos asked.

"Again, another story for another time." Felicity remarked.

"Let's read the instructions!" Ralsei beamed as he came toward the gate to look for instructions. "H-Huh?! The instructions are vandalized! It says...**_ 'Thoust fools, though will NEVER figure it out now'_**! Ruining instructions..."

"I guess that's against the rules, huh?" Carlos commented.

"No kidding." Aziz replied.

"Oh, yes," Ralsei agreed with them. "Then it, um, says... 'PS: I make my own rules - RK'."

"Sounds like another day on the Isle." Carlos remarked.

"Pfft. I can believe that." Aziz said to him.

"Hmm..." Carlos paused, not sure if that was a compliment or an insult.

"Well, that explains that," Susie said as she zipped by the puzzle and came over to the other side with a smirk. "Why don't we just climb over this spiked fence?"

"Um... Because then we'd get impaled and die?" Ralsei guessed.

"Cool, I'll work on that and you do the puzzle." Susie smirked.

"Um... Try your best, guys!" Ralsei smiled hopefully for Kris and the others.

"Hmm... What do you think?" Carlos asked Felicity.

"Pretty sure we should move those boxes onto the buttons." Felicity replied.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Aziz nodded to them.

Kris soon moved the boxes around as Felicity had suggested.

"Great job, Kris!" Ralsei beamed. "I think you're onto something!"

"Hey, Kris, give up whenever you feel like it," Susie smirked. "It's all good."

"If she says one more word..." Felicity warned as she shook a fist until Carlos took her arm to stop her before she would do something she would regret.

Kris then moved the other box which opened the gate for them.

"Wahoo! You did it, Kris!" Ralsei cheered. "Great job!"

"Damn... Didn't get to impale myself..." Susie grumbled from that. "Oh, well. C'mon, chumps." she then helped herself out of the gate with the others to join in after her.

"Good job to you guys too," Ralsei smiled to Aziz, Carlos, and Felicity. "You did a great job too."

"Thanks." The three replied as they went to follow after Ralsei and Susie.

* * *

They soon went to keep going as they ended up around various guys. To be more specific, there were two Rudinns and a Hathy. Luckily from their experience in the adventure so far, they knew just what to do in the battle. Ralsei used the pacify spell to finish them off.

"That was a pretty good battle." Aziz smiled.

"Yeah, they seem to get easier the more times you do them." Felicity replied.

They walked off, passing by a black and red space which seemed to be a new area, so they decided to save that for later as it seemed very important. They then came to the higher ground which seemed to have a slot machine. The sign told them "From the bottom, the order of our rooms in The Card Castle. Of course, if you haven't been there, you won't know it".

"Should we turn back?" Carlos asked.

"Now, now, there must be a way out of this." Felicity replied.

They soon tried with what they could from the suits of Hearts, Spades, Clubs, and Diamonds. However, this just made the puzzle all the more puzzling to them.

"Uh... Okay... Let's go to Card Castle first..." Felicity said sheepishly.

"That's a great idea." Carlos rolled his eyes playfully.

They then went to go visit Card Castle, though Felicity and Carlos couldn't help but wonder what their friends were up to right now. Were they worried about them? What were they doing right now?

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back in Auradon Prep..._**

"You guys, we can't just sit here," Mal told her friends from the Isle. "We have to help Felicity and Carlos out of that book."

"But how, Mal?" Jay asked. "It seemed to be magic."

"Right, it was magic..." Mal replied. "I could check my spellbook or maybe Jane could help us out?"

"What are you guys doing?" A voice asked.

The three looked over to see two girls who had come over. The first girl was a slender dark-skinned girl with greenish-yellow eyes, amaranth pink lips, and long black hair with light gray highlights tied in pigtails. She had four dot markings on each cheek and has two violet streaks across her right eyebrow. She wore on the left side of her head a small amaranth purple top hat with blue feathers, a scarlet dress with puffy short sleeves, and an amaranth purple waistcoat with gold lining and buttons with red and green feathers on the left side collar, wearing fading purple tights with face patterns that resemble Shadow Demons and wears black and white wedge heel shoes that resemble her own fathers. For jewelry, she wore two golden vine bracelets around her wrists and a flower-like medallion around her neck.

The second girl was a slender figure with fair skin color with light blue eyes and long black hair with pink highlights tied in a high ponytail. Under her right eyebrow, she had three-star markings and faint blue eye-shadow. Her wardrobe included harem pants, a top decorated in jewelry and wears a golden jacket on top. Around her waist, she wore a violet waistband and wore black suede high heel ankle boots with golden heels. Her jewelry included four golden bracelets worn on her left wrist, a golden necklace that resembled Princess Jasmine's, and wore a golden head chain that is centered with a sapphire.

"Freddie Faciler and Jordan..." Jay remarked. "The daughters of Dr. Faciler and The Genie from Aladdin and Jasmine."

"Yeah... Why'd you say that like no one's ever seen us before?" Freddie asked.

"I dunno... It was like I had no choice but to say that..." Jay shrugged slightly.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked the three VKs.

"Felicity and Carlos are gone," Evie replied. "We're trying to figure out how to get them out of the book."

"Book?" The two other girls asked.

"Yeah," Mal said as she carefully picked up the book to show them. "Felicity and Carlos were looking at this book and somehow got sucked in."

"Hmm... That's weird..." Freddie replied. "I guess I could try to help, but..."

"But...?" Mal, Evie, and Jay pried.

"...We'd have to go to my daddy's shop..." Freddie finished.

"Jordan, can we wish ourselves into the book?" Evie asked the Daughter of the Genie.

"Well... I don't know..." Jordan said. "I'd have to ask my dad, though something tells me that I should help you guys out."

"Of course you should help them out," Freddie rolled her eyes. "You're an Auradon Kid. You guys are all about helping your friends out and saying please and thank you and all that crap."

"No one asked you to come with, VooDoo Girl." Jordan retorted.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" Jay called out to them. "Can we focus on the task at hand? We gotta get those two back! Especially Felicity by the next Family Day."

"Aww... Do you love her?" Freddie smirked.

"What? Ew, no!" Jay groaned with disgust. "She's like my little sister... And well, her mother's Cherry Butler."

"Oh... You mean that girl who went on adventures with her best friend Atticus Fudo?" Jordan replied. "My dad's told me stories about them, like when Atticus ended up with Princess Jasmine when they got separated."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know the stories, but Cherry might KILL us if anything happened to Felicity!" Jay cried out. "So, what we're trying to say is if it's at all possible..." he said slyly before crying out in a Bugs Bunny fashion. "WE NEED YOUR HEEEEELP!"

"Yeah, so do you think you can?" Mal asked.

Jordan paused thoughtfully. "Let me get the Ultimate Handbook of Wish Granting..." she then said. "I'll meet you back later after my video stream in my magic lamp."

"You're picking a video stream over a friend?!" Evie cried out. "This is Felicity and Carlos we're talking about! They're our friends and who knows what they might be up to right now?"

"They could be hurt or worse," Mal frowned. "Please, Jordan... Think about how Chip and Jane would feel if we told them that their loved ones were gone and never coming back."

Jordan frowned back softly. "...Well... I'll go to my lamp to see what I can do to help... No promises though."

"That's fair enough," Mal replied. "Freddie, you could help too. Isn't your little sister hoping to go to school here with us?"

"Yeah, I guess I could try to help..." Freddie said with a sigh. "If magic got them into that mess, maybe it'll get them out too."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Mal smiled. "Hang on, guys, we're coming for you."

Evie and Jay also smiled hopefully as it looked like they had a possible plan.


End file.
